


Late Night

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Kara convinces Lena to end her late work night and come over to her house after pushing their boundaries and flirting over text.from a Tumblr prompt.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a this Tumblr prompt - https://hashtagyourshirt.tumblr.com/post/164973393250/i-have-a-prompt-for-supercorp-for-whenever-you
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

“I can’t believe how much of a cliche I am right now,” Lena mumbled to herself as she took a swig from her glass. “At least it’s not an aged scotch,” she added bitterly. 

She was tired of these long nights in her office. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her work, adored it, but what she was really tired of was no one asking her to come home. She was tired of being alone. 

As if on cue, her phone buzzed under a small pile of papers on her desk. 

Kara: What are you up to tonight? 

Lena smiled. Maybe there was someone who would ask her to come home. 

Lena replied with a picture of her desk captioned “My work is never ending.”

Across town, Kara Danvers was curled up on her couch watching Xena Warrior Princess, shoving cheez-its in her face. 

“I could use that move!” Kara exclaimed watching Xena backflip four times in a row in the air, kicking a new assailant with each flip. 

Her phone buzzed beside her. She scooped it up eagerly, her smile brightening. 

She groaned and quickly tapped out her response. 

Kara: Of course! but it’s officially time to punch out because you’re coming to my house. 

Lena laughed admiring Kara’s determination. 

Lena: I wish I could! Maybe when I finish? 

Kara: What?! No way! It’s already 9 on a Saturday night. You’re coming over! 

Before Lena could respond, she received another text: a selfie Kara took of her pouting face. 

“God, how are you this beautiful,” Lena wondered aloud. 

Lena: That’s cheating! How am I supposed to say no to your gorgeous face?

Kara blushed, reading Lena’s response over and over. 

Kara: …you’re not.   
Kara: Come over so you can see my gorgeous face in person  
Kara: and so I can see yours…  
Kara: Just us. 

Lena downed the rest of her drink and organized her papers. She pressed the conference button on her desk phone calling Jess. 

“Have Joel meet me out front to take me to-”

“Kara Danvers’ apartment?” Jess finished, smirking to herself. 

“Yes,” Lena responded hesitantly. “And remind me to give you a raise.” 

Lena: On my way.

Kara squealed with nervous excitement. She jumped up and brushed all the cheez-it crumbs off her crewneck sweater and crumbled the empty box for her recycling bin.

Kara: I can’t wait to see you.

Lena: Really?

Kara: Yeah…  
Kara: It’s been too long since the last time we curled up with a movie together. 

Lena blushed deeply at this, her heart thudding forcefully in her chest. 

Lena: It has.   
Lena: I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss how your arms feel around me.

Lena’s hands started to sweat, waiting for her best friend’s response. Part of her knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn’t resist. And neither could Kara.

Kara: I’d love to hold you again

Within no time, Lena’s car pulled up outside Kara’s building. Lena exhaled, hoping to leave her nerves behind. She had always flirted with Kara, and every now and then Kara would flirt back, but tonight felt different, it felt real. 

Lena: Just pulled up. See you soon 

Kara opened the door just as Lena was about to knock. 

“Come in,” Kara said somewhat breathless, leaning against the open door. Lena slipped in, throwing her bag and coat on her usual stool at the breakfast island. 

She kicked off her shoes, making Lena an inch and a half shorter; she was now directly eye level with Kara’s top lip. She licked up lips, and cast her eyes up at Kara’s; they were warm and smiling.

Kara took Lena by the hand and led her to the couch, sitting in her spot with her arm outstretched inviting Lena in. 

Lena cuddled happily into Kara’s embrace, taking in the sun smell that always lingered on Kara’s skin. 

“So,” Lena began, pulling Kara arm tightly around her, resting Kara’s hand above her heart. “What have you been watching tonight?” 

Kara closed her eyes gently, enjoying the feel of her hand on the piece of Lena’s exposed skin at the top of her chest. “Hmm,” she lightly swirled her fingertips on Lena’s soft skin. Lena nuzzled her head against Kara at this. 

“Well,” Kara’s mouth felt very dry, “I was watching some Xena.” She continued her light pattern on Lena’s chest. “We could watch that, if you’d like?”

“I always like watching a strong woman in action,” Lena purred, now running her hand softly over Kara’s. 

“Really?” Kara said, trying to hide the fact that her voice went up an octave.

“Oh yeah,” Lena inched closer to Kara. She caught a glimpse of Supergirl’s costume hanging over the back door knob to Kara’s bedroom. “Didn’t I ever tell you about the crush I have on Supergirl?”

Kara’s hand froze for a millisecond. “No,” she resumed her gentled caress of Lena’s skin. “I don’t believe you have.”

“Oh,” Lena breathed in deeply through her nose. It was now or never. “Yeah. I think she’s beautiful, with her strong arms,” Lena ran her hand up Kara’s arm feeling the muscle beneath her sweatshirt, “and hands,” she trailed her fingers back down to Kara’s hand on her chest, lacing their finger together. 

“Is that,” Kara swallowed. “Is that all you like about her?”

Lena grinned, turning without letting go of Kara’s hand to look at Kara watching her closely, her cheeks slightly pink.

“No,” Lena continued. She brought her hand up to Kara’s chest, “I like her heart, her smile,” Lena ghosted her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip before cupping her cheek, her fingertips dancing lightly on Kara’s neck. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were talking about me,” Kara whispering daringly, her eye shut taking in how good Lena’s hand felt against her cheek. 

“I am.” 

Kara’s eyes fluttered up. They were full of nervous apprehension with more hope than she dared admit. Could Lena be saying what I think she is.

Lena met Kara’s eyes with her own, urging her to understand what she was trying to say. She moved her hand slowly from Kara’s cheek to the frame of her glasses, asking silently to take them. Kara nodded slowly, hardly daring herself to breath. 

Once Kara’s glasses were off and carefully laid on the coffee table beside them, Lena turned completely to Kara, not wanting to miss a single second of her beauty. 

“How long have you known?” Kara could not bring herself to speak louder than a whisper.

Lena threw all caution to the winds. “Since the moment I knew I was falling in love with you,” she breathed, moving slightly closer to Kara. “And I knew, that maybe you were falling in love with me, too.” 

Kara eyes dipped down to look at Lena’s lips. The lips she longed to kiss since the moment she laid eyes on Lena over a year ago. 

Lena spoke again after what felt like an eternity. “Please don’t tell me I’ve misread this whole situation,” she whispered, not daring to move from where she was practically centimeters from Kara. 

Kara searched Lena’s eyes, finding nothing but love and hope. 

“You haven’t.” 

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes traced her lips. “You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you everything,” her eyes dropped to Lena’s lips once more, “how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

“So kiss me,” Lena said so quietly, that if it weren’t for Kara’s super hearing, she would have missed it.

Kara checked in with Lena one last time, searching her eyes for some hesitation, some sign that this wasn’t what she was hearing. She found none. 

She cupped Lena’s face with one hand and brought her in, Lena’s soft lips kissing Kara back so gently, it was as if she was afraid anything harder would end the magic of their kiss. 

Kara pulled back for a second, her eyes drooping and hungry. Lena no longer felt anymore hesitation and crashed her lips into Kara’s, climbing on top of her in the process. She knotted her fingers in Kara’s long blond hair, pulling her as close as she could in their kiss. 

Lena moaned, opening her mouth slightly inviting Kara’s tongue in to slide over her own. She could not believe she was finally kissing Kara, the girl of her dreams. 

“God, I love kissing you,” she breathed in between kisses. She never wanted this to end. 

“I love kissing you, too, Lena,” Kara murmured, kissing along Lena’s neck now. 

Lena straighten up slightly, the curtain of her hair creating a space just for them. “I love you, Kara.” 

With determined eyes, and a full heart Kara replied, “I love you too, Lena.” 

They kissed again, with all the hunger and love they’ve built up for months pouring out with every kiss, with every touch.

Kara decided right then and there she could kiss Lena forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me short prompts on Tumblr! hashtagyourshirt


End file.
